Punishment (YongShin Fanfic)
by yongchoding
Summary: Cast: Jung Yonghwa, Park Shinhye, Hwang Tiffany "Ingat. Kau milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan tatapanmu tertuju pada wanita lain. Bahkan untuk melihat ujung rambutnya saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."


" _Ingat. Kau milikku._

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan tatapanmu tertuju pada wanita lain._

 _Bahkan untuk melihat ujung rambutnya saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."_

Namja itu memutar-mutar pulpen dengan lincah dengan kedua jarinya, sambil tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah foto seorang yeoja yang terbingkai indah di meja kerjanya.

Ia menunjuk-nunjuk foto yeoja tersebut dengan pulpen yang tadi dimainkannya.

"Neo baboya... neo baboya..." gumam namja itu sambil sesekali cekikian karena wajah konyol yang terpampang di foto itu.

Gumamannya berhenti saat tangan lembut seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hmm permisi, kau orang baru kan di sini?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan rok agak ketat selutut. Pakaian yang sudah biasa digunakan di kantor-kantor pada umumnya.

Umurnya sekitar 45 tahun, tetapi ia masih terlihat cantik dengan wajahnya yang tanpa kerutan dan kulitnya yang masih kencang.

"A-ah. Iya"

Seketika namja itu membalikan badan dan langsung berdiri, lalu membungkukan sekitar 45 derajat badan pada wanita itu.

"Hmm. Namamu..."

Wanita paruh baya itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya, kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah name tag yang dikalungkan di leher namja tersebut.

"Yonghwa. Jung Yonghwa?"

"Ne, Nyonya Choi"

Namja itu menjawab dengan tersenyum kaku, sedikit memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya yang memberikan kesan manis.

Nyonya Choi tidak membalas senyuman tersebut, matanya mencuri-curi pandang ke meja kerja Yonghwa.

"Apakah kerjaanmu sudah selesai? Kulihat tadi kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang ke..."

Ia mengentikan ucapannya. Matanya kembali mencuri pandang ke meja kerjanya, lalu terkunci pada sebuah foto yeoja yang sedari tadi dipandangi oleh Yonghwa. Disambarnya foto yang terbingkai dengan sederhana tapi elegan itu, lalu dipandanginya beberapa detik. Nyonya Choi menutup mulutnya, terlihat seperti menahan tawa karena foto tersebut.

"Kkk ini...yeoja chingu mu?"

Tanyanya sambil menatap ke Yonghwa, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke foto yang digenggamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tangan lentiknya masih menutup mulutnya sendiri menahan tawa.

"A-ah iya..." Yonghwa menundukan wajahnya, terlihat rona di wajahnya karena malu.

"Mungkin kalau ekspresinya tidak seperti ini, pacarmu akan lebih terlihat cantik"

Nyonya Choi kembali meletakkan foto tersebut di meja kerja Yonghwa.

"Pulanglah jika kerjaanmu sudah selesai. Aku duluan"

Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pundak Yonghwa sebelum berjalan keluar pintu kantor menuju koridor.

Yonghwa kembali duduk di kursinya, kemudian meraih foto itu lagi.

"Lihatlah. Bahkan Nyonya Choi yang jutek itu tertawa melihat ekspresi bodohmu hahaha"

Tawanya terhenti karena getarabn handphone yang terletak di atas laporan bertuliskan 'DATA PENJUALAN S. '.

Ia langsung meraih handphonenya, getaran handphone berhenti sesaat ia menekan tombol jawab.

"Oppa-yaaa~!" Suara dari balik telepon tersebut mengagetkan Yonghwa.

"Ya yaa pelan pelan. Ada apa hmm?"

"Oppa, jam berapa kau pulang? Apa kau mau membelikan sesuatu lalu mampir sebentar ke rumahku? Hehe"

"Aishh..Sesuatu? Apa itu? Ah biar aku tebak. Hmmm. Sudah pasti makanan"

"Neee. Bisakah kau belikan aku Jjajangmyeon si pak tua yang berjualan di gang biasa?"

Yonghwa menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 17:50.

"Hmm mungkin bisa. Tokonya tutup jam 7 malam kan?"

"Iya oppa aku tunggu ya. Mwach"

"Ya.. jangan mencium handphonemu saat sedang memakai lipstik"

"Ahaha arraseo oppa. Jangan lama-lama ne~"

"Iya aku tutup ya"

Yonghwa menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya dan menekan tombol 'end call' seraya menatap ke layar handphonenya yang bertuliskan 'Park Shinhye – end– 01:37'

"Kamsahamnida, Ahjussi"

Yonghwa mengambil plastik berisi sebungkus Jjajangmyeon pesanan Shinhye, sekaligus mengambil kembalian yang diberikan oleh pak tua tersebut.

Ia menjinjing plastik tersebut dengan tangan kiri, sambil mengantongi kembalian ke saku kanan celananya.

"Aishh yeoja itu memang merepotkanku. Memangnya dia mengidam apa? Tidak mungkin dia hamil hanya karena kita berciuman hot pada malam itu kan" omel Yonghwa sepanjang gang yang cukup gelap karena lampu hanya terdapat pada setiap ujung gang yang dijepit oleh dua gedung pencakar langit, sehingga cahaya bulan malam tidak bisa meyeruak masuk menerangi gang tersebut.

Ia terus berjalan berhati-hati karena bisa bisa ia menginjak sesuatu atau tersandung sesuatu dan terpeleset jatuh.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan seseorang ke pergelangan tangannya, menariknya sehingga otomatis tubuh Yonghwa berbalik. Sebuah tangan yang lembut memegang kedua pipi Yonghwa yang dingin karena suhu malam itu.

 **YONGHWA POV**

Aku merasakan tangan seseorang menangkup kedua pipiku.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel di bibirku hanya untuk untuk sepersekian detik.

" _Sebuah ciuman?"_ aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tapi siapa?

Jantungku berdegup agak cepat. Tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Lama-kelamaan mataku menangkap sosok seorang yeoja tepat di depanku. Rambut coklatnya tampak panjang dan bergelombang. Ia memakai dress berwarna pink tanpa lengan dengan garis hitam di bagian pinggangnya. Kurasa itu warnanya, karena tidak terlalu jelas di dalam gang yang gelap itu.

Aku berpikir sebentar, sambil berusaha melihat wajahnya karena terlalu gelap disitu.

Bukan. Itu bukan pacarku. Itu bukan Shinhye.

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku kemudian memicingkan mata, untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah yeoja tersebut.

Aku melihat bibirnya menggariskan senyuman yang manis, sekaligus matanya yang memamerkan eyesmile khasnya.

"K-kau..."

"Ne, Oppa"

Ia menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinganya dengan jari lentiknya, memberikan kesan feminim.

"Lama tidak berjumpa" lanjutnya, ia membetulkan poninya, sambil terus memamerkan eyesmilenya.

Aku terdiam. Terpatung disitu. Di tempat aku berdiri.

Tidak percaya bahwa yeoja itu berada tepat di depanku.

Lebih tepatnya yeoja yang telah 'membuang'-ku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengapa kau menciumku? Bukankah kau di Amerika?"

Aku langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan karena aku kaget sekaligus bingung, mungkin sedikit bercampur dengan perasaan marah.

"Kkk...you're still cute as usual, Oppa. Don't you miss my kisses?"

Tanyanya sambil maju selangkah mendekatiku, kemudian memainkan jarinya di dadaku. Terasa jari lentiknya bermain disitu.

Aku menepis tangannya, dan mundur selangkah.

"Waeyo Oppa?"

Ia kembali melangkah, kali ini dua langkah hingga ia mendekap tubuhku.

Ya, ia memelukku.

Kurasakan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. Wajahnya sepenuhnya terbenam di bagian atas dadaku. Aku merasakan aroma tubuhnya.

" _Aroma 1 tahun lalu"_ gumamku dalam hati kecilku.

Pelukannya.

Sentuhannya di pipiku.

Caranya memainkan bajuku saat ia memelukku.

Tidak bisa kupungkiri, aku tidak salah orang. Ini benar benar dia.

Ya. Aku tidak salah orang.

Dengan segera aku langsung melepaskan pelukan yeoja itu, mendorongnya sehingga ia melepaskan dekapannya.

"Maaf, sebaiknya kau merawat Eomma-mu yang sakit itu. Aku tidak ingin mengenalmu lagi. Permisi"

Dia meninggalkanku dengan alasan untuk menjenguk Eommanya yang sedang sakit yang berada di Amerika. Memang iya Eommanya sedang sakit, tapi yang kutahu sakitnya tidak separah ia harus pergi ke Amerika. Sakitnya tidak separah ia harus meninggalkanku. Ia berjanji akan kembali lagi. Tapi nyatanya tak ada kabar darinya sampai saat ini.

Ya , sampai saat ini. Sampai saat ia mencium bibirku dan memelukku barusan.

Aku membalikkan badanku, berjalan menjauhi yeoja itu.

Terdengar langkah kakinya berlari mengejarku, berteriak memanggil namaku.

"JUNG YONGHWA!"

Aku tetap berjalan menjauhinya, menuju ke salah satu ujung gang, dimana mobilku diparkirkan.

"Apa kau tidak mau bersama denganku lagi seperti dulu..."

Aku tetap berjalan, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"...bahkan setelah Eommaku meninggal?"

*DEG*

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku karena mendengar perkataannya. Terdiam. Lagi lagi mematung.

"Aku turut berduka" kataku sambil sedikit berbalik ke belakang.

Terdengar langkah kakinya berhenti. Ia berhenti mengejarku.

"Tapi sekarang itu tak ada hubungannya lagi denganku" lanjutku sambil kembali berjalan pergi menjauh darinya.

"Yaa Jung Yonghwa! Kenapa Jung Yonghwa, kenapa?!"

Aku membalikkan badan sambil menatapnya, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dariku.

"Karena aku sudah memiliki yang lebih baik darimu. Dan Eommanya pun tidak tinggal di Amerika"

Kubalikkan badanku kembali, kemudian begegas menuju mobilku yang sudah terlihat diparkirkan tepat di depan gang ini.

Aku masuk ke mobil, menatap keluar jendela mobil. Aku melihat yeoja itu mematung di tempatnya tadi. Wajahnya cukup terlihat karena terangnya bulan pada malam itu.

Aku mulai mengambil kunci mobilku dari saku, memutar kuncinya, dan menyalakan mobil. Aku kembali mencuri pandang keluar jendela. Terlihat jelas cairan bening mengalir keluar dari kedua mata indahnya.

Kuinjak gas perlahan, mobil pun maju perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meninggalkan yeoja itu dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Ck. Tiffany. Masa lalu"

Aku melihat ke arah kaca yang berada di dalam mobil. Dan bertanya pada diriku sendiri dalam hati.

" _Mengapa masa lalu selalu datang di tempat yang gelap dan dingin?"_

Aku mengetuk pintu,sambil masih menjinjing plastik yang berisi Jjajangmyeon.

"Permisi..."

Terdengar seseorang membukakan pintu, kemudian terlihat seorang yeoja dengan baju tidurnya yang agak sedikit minim muncul dari balik pintu.

Ia memakai dress tidur berwarna putih yang hanya menutupi tubuhnya sampai 10 cm di atas lututnya.

"Oh...Chagiya, kajja masuk. Di luar dingin" tawar yeoja itu sambil menarik tanganku sehingga mau tidak mau aku masuk ke rumahnya. Aku melepaskan jaket, kemudian menggantungkannya di gantungan jaket di dekat pintu masuk.

"Appamu dan Eomma mu tidak ada di rumah? " tanyaku, seraya menyerahkan pesanan pacarku itu.

"Aaa gomawo chagiyaaa~" kata yeoja itu dengan nada manja, kemudian mengecup pipi ku. Meninggalkan jejak merah muda kemerahan di pipi kananku.

"Ya ya Park Shinhye. Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Aaah iya appa dan eomma sedang tidak ada di rumah karena ada acara keluarga di kampung. Aku tidak bisa ikut karena sedang sibuk hehe"

"Hmm..begitu"jawabku sambil mengangguk, kemudian duduk di sofa lembut yang terletak di tengah ruang tamu.

Aku melepaskan dasiku karena kepanasan, dan melepaskan satu kancing kemejaku.

Shinhye menatapku dengan memicingkan matanya.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya menatap ke pakaianku.

"Ini...apa?"

Tanya Shinhye sambil menunjuk tepat ke arah bekas bibir berwarna merah yang berada di pakaianku.

Aku kaget setengah matang.

" _Sial. Pasti ulah Fany tadi"_ umpatku dalam hati. Sadar bahwa bekas bibir itu adalah bekas lipstik milik Tiffany.

"Aish Oppa. Jawab"

"A-ah ini? Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita hahaha"

Jawabku kaku sambil tertawa garing.

"Lalu?"

"H-hm? Lalu apa?" tanyaku agak gugup.

Ia tidak menjawab, malahan langsung duduk di atas pangkuanku. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang hangat ke pipiku.

"Oppa tidak macam-macam kan?" tanyanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Bibirnya mengerucut, seperti piramida yang berdiri secara horizontal.

Aku menggeleng mantap. Mengiyakan bahwa aku tidak berlaku macam-macam dengan yeoja lain.

Shinhye menepuk keras pundak kananku, sambil meneliti tubuhku dari kepala sampai pinggang.

"Ingat. Kau milikku.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan tatapanmu tertuju pada wanita lain.

Bahkan untuk melihat ujung rambutnya saja, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu.

Oppa, kau harus aku hukum"

Terlihat matanya menatap tajam ke arah mataku.

Seperti macan yang menatap tajam terhadap mangsanya, berharap mangsanya tidak bisa lari dari sergapannya.

"M-mwo? Wae chagi?"

Shinhye memainkan jarinya di kancing kemejaku, perlahan membukanya, kemudian memainkan jarinya secara vertikal di bagian dadaku yang sudah terbuka.

Nafasku tertahan ketika ia menggerakan pinggulnya memutar, tepat sasaran di atas bagian sensitifku.

"C-chagiya?"

Tiba-tiba ia mendorongku keras, sehinga badanku terhentak dan terbaring di sofa. Ia berdiri naik ke sofa, berdiri tepat di atas dadaku. Bisa kulihat dari bawah sini paha mulusnya yang tanpa noda. Kemudian ia duduk di atas dadaku, membuatku agak susah untuk bernafas.

"Oppa, kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah jam yang sudah terlihat tua.

Aku melirik sebentar ke arah jam itu, dan kembali menatapnya dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"Jam 19:30. Wae?"

"Apa kau tau artinya itu, Oppa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Waktunya makan malam, Oppa"

Ia menjawab sambil tersenyum. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari senyumnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menduduki mukaku.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya di atas mulutku.

"Hmpph.." aku terdesak kaget. Kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan berbulu menempel tepat di mulutku.

Aku menatapnya. Ia sedang memainkan sesuatu, memutar-mutar sesuatu di tangannya.

" _SIAL, itu cd nya..._

 _...dan sekarang, DIA TIDAK MEMAKAI CD."_

Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus senang atau takut atau bagaimana. Jantungku berdegup cepat saat ia perlahan menggerakan pinggulnya maju, membuat bagian empuk dan lembut di antara selangkangannya itu semakin menekan mulutku.

"Mmm..Please eat this, Oppa"

"H-hmhh?" Aku tidak bisa berbicara karena mulutku sepenuhnya terbenam di bagian vitalnya.

"Jebal oppa..mmm.. Ini hukuman untukmu. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya...hhhmh"

Dari bawah sini kulihat wajahnya mulai sayu, suaranya pun semakin pelan.

Sekali lagi ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya, kali ini lebih terasa kuat dari sebelumnya. Kurasakan bibirku bergesekan dengan 'bibir bawah'nya.

"Ngh..Oppa..palliwa..jebal.."

" _Ya Jung Yonghwa. Mengapa kau harus takut? Ini kan permintaannya. Apa yang kau takutkan?"_ Aku berbicara dengan diriku sendiri dalam hati, memutuskan antara melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Shinhye ataukah tidak.

Kulihat tatapan memohonnya, membuat nafsuku mulai naik.

Wajahnya mulai memerah, bisa kurasakan sesuatu yang lembab karena mulutku yang tadi sedikit bergesekan dengan area vitalnya.

Kuberanikan diriku sedikit membuka mulutku, perlahan menciumi bagian di antara selangkangannya yang lembut itu. Kemudian aku hentikan lagi untuk melihat bagaimana reaksinya.

"A-angh Oppa...L-lagi Oppa"

Wajahnya makin memerah. Aku beranikan bertindak lebih ekstrim, membuka mulutku dan menjulurkan lidahku. Menggerakan lidahku menyapu belahan vaginanya yang tersaji di depan mulutku. Aku terus menjilati dan sesekali menciuminya, membuat badannya meracau tidak tentu arah.

"Nghh y-yahh Oppa..ngh more oppa ya..."

Desahan seksinya membuat nafsuku makin naik, apalagi goyangan pinggulnya yang mengejang setiap kali aku menjulurkan lidahku untuk membasahi seluruh bagian vitalnya.

Kurasakan getaran di pahanya yang menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Aku semakin berniat untuk membuat yeoja yang menduduki mulutku ini semakin meminta lebih dariku.

Semakin memohon padaku untuk bertindak lebih.

Aku mulai berani menyentuhkan jariku ke bagian vitalnya, membuka bibir vaginanya.

"Nghhh..O-oppa apa yang kau-"

Perkatannya terhenti sesaat setelah aku mulai menyapukan lidahku menelusuri bagian dalam vaginanya, menelusuri dari bawah sampai ke sebuah tonjolan kecil berwarna pink yang berada di jangkauan lidahku.

"A-Anghh Oppa!"

Ia menjerit.

Menjerit nikmat sambil menggenggam rambutku.

Tubuhnya mengejang, membusung kedepan bagaikan panah.

Merasakan lidahku melingkar-lingkar menjilati tonjolan kecil di bagian atas area sensitifnya yang disebut klitoris.

Aku mengangkat bagian bawah dressnya yang menutupi, menahannya dengan tangan sehingga aku bisa melihat keindahan ''si merah muda' yang sedang aku jilati ini.

Kutarik kedua pahanya ke arah bawah sehingga ia menduduki bagian bawah mulutku.

Itu sengaja kulakukan agar aku bisa meraih daerah tersensitifnya sepenuhnya dengan mulutku, tidak hanya dengan lidahku.

Kudekatkan mulutku untuk meraih tonjolan kecil itu.

Dengan perlahan aku menempelkan bibirku ke tonjolan itu, mengecupnya berkali-kali. Membuat badannya lagi-lagi melengkuk ke depan. Kurasakan tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat rambutku.

"F-F*cckkk Oppaaa arghhhh "

Jeritannya menggema ke seluruh ruang tamu setelah aku membuka mulutku dan meraup rakus klitorisnya sambil terus mengulum-ngulumnya.

Kuberanikan diri meremas kedua belah bokongnya yang berisi, menambah sensasi yang mulutku berikan pada 'mulut bawah'nya.

Shinye membungkukkan tubuhnya. Menginginkan service yang lebih di bagian klitorisnya yang mulai membengkak dan memerah.

Kali ini klitorisnya sepenuhnya terbenam di dalam mulutku. Perlahan aku menghisap klitorisnya, kemudian mengemutnya secara beraturan.

"Hmmm.." Kugumamkan suaraku saat mengemut klitorisnya, memberi kesan aku menikmatinya.

Kukecap-kecap rasa asam dan pahit dari tonjolan kecil itu.

"Nghh oppa stophhh aku mau pipis oppa...jebalhh.."

" _Ya, itu namanya orgasme , Chagi. Bukan pipis_ " Aku ingin berkata hal tersebut padanya, tetapi apa daya. Mulutku masih sibuk menghisapi klitorisnya yang semakin berwarna pink kemerahan.

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataannya. Tidak mungkin di saat-saat penting seperti ini aku berhenti mengerjainya, dan berkata ' _Iya, silakan pipis dulu_ ' Dan ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan polosnya. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku memperkuat hisapan, seperti menghisap permen supaya cepat habis dan meleleh di dalam mulutku.

Kugoyang-goyangkan kepalaku secara memutar dengan klitoris masih di dalam mulut.

Membuatnya semakin meracau tidak karuan, menjambak-jambak kepalaku, sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya ke depan dan kebelakang karena tidak tahan atas perlakuan nakalku terhadap bagian vitalnya.

"NGHH MIANEEE OPPA AKU PIPISSSHH.. A-ANGHH! "

*BLUR*

Kurasakan sesuatu yang lengket dan basah mengalir cukup banyak dari lubang vitalnya, membasahi mulutku membuat bibirku belepotan cairan cintanya.

"Hmmhh.." aku menggumam lagi, memberi kesan aku menikmati cairan cintanya yang dia keluarkan.

Ia menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari mulutku, dan tergeletak lemas di sofa. Tepat di depanku.

Aku mengambil tissu, mengelap mulutku yang terasa asin dan pahit.

"Ngh..oppa...aku mau tanya.."

Shinhye berkata dengan lemas, bisa kulihat dari ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat sayu.

"Ne Chagi?"

"Aku yang menghukum oppa, tetapi kenapa aku yang merasa terhukum?"

Aku tertawa, tidak percaya terhadap pertanyaan polosnya yang barusan ia tanyakan.

Aku tidak menjawab, kudekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dengan cara merangkak ke atasnya yang sedang terbaring lemas di sofa.

"Kau mau tahu jawabannya?" tanyaku, wajahnya berada beberapa senti di depan wajahnya, sehingga aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya terhembus ke mulutku.

"Iya Oppa.."

Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang polos dan penasaran akan jawabanku.

"Biarkan aku duduk di wajahmu dulu" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"YAAKK OPPAA!"

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang akhirnya kukecup dengan lembut.

 **END OF POV**

Sinar bulan malam itu semakin terang menyeruak masuk melalu celah jendela rumah itu.

Seakan penasaran ingin mengetahui bagaimana kelanjutan malam percintaan mereka yang semakin diluar batas.


End file.
